Voyeur
by Lohrah
Summary: Não, eu não era a droga de um voyeur! Quero dizer, eu gostava de vê-lo estudar, o modo como a manga de sua camisa ficava dobrada, os dedos passando pelo cabelo displicente, o vinco charmoso em sua testa. Tudo era incrivelmente sexy... Merlin tenha piedade, se eu não sou um voyeur, então estou bem perto.


**Olá, queridos! Espero que gostem dessa one tanto quanto eu gostei kkkkkkkkkk**

**Então, voyeur, segundo a Wikipédia, é alguém que sente prazer sexual em observar seu alvo. À distância, sem haver contato. **

**Isso nos mostra uma Lily meio... Hmmm... Tarada? Mais ou menos ;)**

**Enfim, HP não me pertence. Fanfic só para diversão. Aproveitem a leitura!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Eu era como James Bond.

Vivia um segredo do qual ninguém tinha conhecimento. Eu era ágil, discreta e elegante. Meus colegas de casa não suspeitavam, nem mesmo minha melhor amiga Alice sabia.

Após o jantar, eu estava sentada em uma das poltronas do salão comunal, aparentemente lendo um livro. Estava uma barulheira infernal, mas minha atividade não era suspeita, eu sempre consegui ler em lugares barulhentos. No entanto, o que eu realmente fazia era verificar o relógio. Tinha meia hora para sair dali, me esgueirar até a biblioteca e me esconder num canto. Levantei-me de supetão, tão contente por ter encontrado uma desculpa que acabei atraindo a atenção de alguns colegas.

Minha amiga Alice, que não se cansava de lançar olhares flertantes para Frank Longbotton, olhou-me como se tivessem nascido mais duas cabeças em meu pescoço.

_O que foi?

_Sinto como se estivesse sobrando aqui, Ali. Acho que vou dar uma volta. Vejo você depois.

_Isso de novo?

Como assim, de novo? Não era uma desculpa já usada. Quero dizer, eu era até bem criativa, contando que estava nisso há quase um mês. Oh, faria exatamente um mês amanhã. O tempo realmente voa.

Eu não precisei responder. Remus Lupin, um grande amigo meu, aproximou-se junto com Frank. Embora eu achasse que isso seria interessante – Alice e Frank conversando, já que eles _só_ se olhavam – não consegui esconder minha frustração. Eu não tinha muito tempo!

_Hey, garotas.

Alice levantou a mão, num aceno discreto. Merlin, aceno? Ela realmente acenou como se eles estivessem do outro lado do salão e não na nossa frente? Ela estava mal.

_Lily, será que nós poderíamos falar sobre o trabalho da professora Sprout?

Remus, Remus, tão querido e gentil, não merecia ser o alvo do meu ódio.

_Agora, Remus?

Pelo canto de olho, percebi Alice e Frank tentando manter uma conversa. Ri para ela e pisquei. Aquilo manteria sua atenção longe de mim.

_Bom, é que os rapazes vão sair do treino daqui a pouco, então... É um pouco difícil estudar com eles por perto.

Eu entendia. Sério, não era uma cretina insensível.

Mas, eu sabia que o treino já estava no fim. E era por isso que eu tinha exatos _vinte minutos_ para sair dali. Assenti, colocando um sorriso no rosto. Acho que não foi meu melhor sorriso, Remus está me encarando como se eu tivesse alguma anomalia.

_Você está bem, Lily?

_Aja normalmente. Eles podem sentir o medo._

_É claro. É que eu não estou me sentindo muito bem, vou à enfermaria.

_Quer que eu vá com você?

__Não!_

Bufei, chateada pela minha negativa incisiva. Ótimo.

_Quero dizer, não precisa se preocupar. Vejo vocês depois.

Sai dali sem olhar para Alice. Ela não iria engolir aquela desculpa, mas eu não poderia usar a mesma que joguei nela, não é? Não faria sentido.

Eu era uma idiota. Caminhei tranquilamente – tentei, pelo menos – e respondi com naturalidade a quem encontrei no meio do caminho. Perto do meu destino, colei meu tronco na parede, respirando fundo, como se aquilo pudesse me tornar invisível. Madame Pince estava lendo algum dos seus estranhos livros, por isso, passei sem ser percebida. Encaminhei-me até minha conhecida e amiga seção de Runas. Ninguém passava por ali, pobres antiguidades. Encostei-me à parede, feliz por ter chegado a tempo e ansiosa. Muito ansiosa. Minha expectativa se dissipou na hora em que o vi entrar.

Sorri comigo mesma – _eu era uma idiota –, _observando o modo como ele caminhava e a calça modelando suas pernas. O cabelo estava molhado e, quando ele passava a mão por ali, espirrava água para os lados. Estava cansado, notava-se. Os músculos tensionados, a testa enrugada num vinco. Eu sempre quis passar meus dedos por aquela testa, desfazer aquela expressão sobrecarregada. Eu poderia fazê-lo relaxar, se ele quisesse.

_Minha mente voou totalmente para a sarjeta agora._

É só que ele tinha tantos afazeres! Digo, eu também tinha, como setimanista e monitora. Ele, no entanto, ainda era capitão do time de Quadribol. Eu vi como ele simplesmente se esforçou para manter tudo em ordem e estava conseguindo, mesmo que isso significasse abrir mão de algumas horas de lazer com seus amigos. Eu vi. Sim, porque você percebeu que eu andava vendo demais qualquer coisa relacionada a ele.

James Potter. James Delícia Potter. James _Sabolioso_ Potter. Eu tinha uma lista com todos os adjetivos que poderiam ser seu nome do meio. Sério. Chegava a ser assustador. Ainda mais assustador é que, após anos o rejeitando, eu estava completamente caída pelo cara. Detalhe: ele não queria mais nada comigo. Absolutamente.

Sim, você sabe o que é passar suas férias de verão preparando respostas criativas e injuriosas para um perseguidor barato? Okay, não barato, ta mais pra sexy e charmoso, mas, enfim... Divaguei. Então, quando cheguei à Hogwarts esperei que ele chegasse para jogar minhas negativas, mas ele nunca chegou. Em mim, quero dizer. E agora ele tinha muito mais oportunidades! Nós éramos monitores juntos, por Merlin! No entanto, ele me tratou com polida indiferença e eu me vi desejando que ele me chamasse para sair apenas mais uma vez. Totalmente ridículo, mas eu era assim.

Sem querer – _definitivamente – _comecei a reparar um pouco mais nele. O modo como ele e os garotos interagiam, como ele voava bem no campo, os óculos que insistiam em descer pelo seu nariz, o jeans que deixava seu... Acho que deu para entender. Eu passei a freqüentar os jogos de Quadribol, pelo amor de Merlin. E eu odiava esse jogo! Não entendia muita coisa, mas era o suficiente para odiar. Isso meio que chamou a atenção de James, pelo menos. Tudo bem, ele me olhou como se eu fosse um extraterrestre, mas isso já é algo, certo?

Um dia, há quase um mês, eu estava vagando pela biblioteca. Tinha um trabalho do Slughorn para fazer e, como tinha ficado de cama o dia inteiro, precisava resolvê-lo à noite. Não no salão comunal, aqueles primeiranistas impossibilitavam qualquer convivência pacífica. Eu quase fui até Black e pedi para ele soltar uma bomba de bosta por ali. Sim, eu estava desesperada. Enfim, eu estava na seção de História quando Potter apareceu. E foi aí que meu segredinho surgiu. Eu o observava. Todas terças e quintas.

Não, eu não era a droga de um Voyeur! Okay, eu gostava de observá-lo estudar, o que tinha de errado nisso? O modo como a manga de sua camisa estava dobrada, os dedos passando pelo cabelo displicente, o vinco encantador, tudo isso era... Bem, era sexy... Merlin tenha piedade, se eu não era um voyeur, estava perto.

Suspirei, vendo-o recolher seu material e sair da biblioteca. Estava quase na hora de recolher e... Arregalei os olhos, era meu dia de fazer a ronda!

Corri para fora da biblioteca, ignorando Madame e trombando diretamente com alguém. Levantei meus olhos, pedindo para todos os sábios que não fosse James quem estivesse à minha frente. Não era, mas quase tão ruim como se fosse. Era Alice.

Ela me olhou com seus grandes olhos azuis acusadores. Eu iria dizer algo, mas o som da voz de James me apavorou. Puxei minha melhor amiga pelo braço, de volta para o meu esconderijo.

James não estava sozinho, Black estava com ele. E eles se sentaram ali, como se não houvesse amanhã. Encostei Alice na parede, tapando sua boca. Eu tinha certeza de que ela gritaria como louca. Seus olhos estavam frenéticos. Peguei um bloquinho e uma pena da minha mochila. Sim, eu tinha uma mochila. Às vezes, essa coisa toda de espionagem dava fome. Pensa que isso é fácil?

_**Você vai gritar?**_

Ela negou lentamente, então tirei minha mão de sua boca. Assim que fiz isso, ela tomou o bloco das minhas mãos e escreveu furiosamente.

_Você estava fazendo o que eu penso que estava?_

Hmmm...

_**O que você pensa que eu estava fazendo?**_

Ela só revirou os olhos e apontou para James. Assenti.

_Desde quando?_

_**Quase um mês.**_

Ela parecia incrédula. Eu também ficaria, não era uma situação fácil. Eu não era como James Bond. Eu estava mais para Chuck Bartowski. Se ele fosse um bruxo. E uma garota.

_Eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada, mas nunca imaginei que pudesse ser isso. Vocês são tão discretos._

Eu pensei duas coisas naquele momento: como ela escreve tão rápido? E, do que ela está falando?

_**É claro que eu sou discreta. Como ficaria minha cara se ele descobrisse?**_

_Espera, como assim? Vocês não estão juntos?_

Ofeguei. Juro que ofeguei. Alice imediatamente tapou minha boca. James e Black olharam ao redor, meio desconfiados, mas logo voltaram sua atenção para a mesa. De vez em quando, conseguia ouvir a risada dos dois.

_**Não.**_

Levou menos de um minuto para ela perceber e começar a rir. Alice não era uma pessoa discreta, tinha a risada mais escandalosa que eu conhecia, então, foi realmente difícil tentar impedir que o som se propagasse. Ela parecia estar tendo uma convulsão.

_Perdedora._

Fechei a cara. Eu não merecia isso não.

Duas semanas após Alice ter descoberto meu segredinho sujo, tudo estava bem normal. Ela não aprovava meus métodos, na verdade, ela me deu idéias bem malucas, tais como chegar na biblioteca e pular em cima dele, chegar no treino e pular em cima dele, descer para o café da manhã e pular em cima dele. O cenário mudava, mas a idéia era a mesma. Pular em cima dele. No entanto, ela bem que acabou me ajudando a sair com ainda mais discrição. Se não fosse meio constrangedor, eu teria pedido a ajuda dela há séculos.

Era noite de ronda. Eu e Potter já tínhamos andado por quase todo aquele castelo em busca de adolescentes cheios de hormônio, enfiados em algum armário. Eu estava um pouco deprimida, admito. Daqui um mês seria nossa formatura. Não veria mais meus professores, Hagrid, os dormitórios, as refeições, a Lula Gigante, os amigos e... Bom, James. Nós nunca mais nos veríamos. Talvez eu estivesse sendo exagerada, mas, hey, eu estava naqueles dias.

_Então, Evans, já decidiu o que vai fazer depois?

Olhei em sua direção, surpresa por ele estar puxando assunto. Estávamos em silêncio há quase uma hora.

_Acho que vou dormir.

Ele riu. Muito alto. Sua risada ressoou pelos corredores vazios, aumentando o eco. Eu posso ter babado um pouco.

_Não, eu quis dizer depois que terminar Hogwarts.

_Oh.

Eu era uma idiota. Acho que já disse isso.

_Na verdade, eu não sei, James. Pensei em ser medibruxa e você?

Esperei por sua resposta, mas esta não veio. Virei-me para ele, esperando pela sua resposta. Acabou que eu posso ter perdido o fôlego. Ele tinha seus olhos castanhos – cheios de pontos verdes – fixos em mim. Intensamente. Era só isso. Ele só me olhava. Como se eu fosse alguma jóia preciosa ou algo assim. Meu coração disparou e minha respiração ficou presa. Ele sequer estava me tocando.

_Eu tenho alguns sonhos, Lily.

Então eu percebi. Eu o havia chamado de James. Depois de muito tempo, mesmo com a nossa relação amigável, eu estava chamando-o pelo primeiro nome. Respirei fundo, sem saber como agir diante de seu olhar intenso. Ele deslizou uma mão, suavemente, pelo meu rosto. Uma carícia que me fez andar até ele, ficando muito próxima. Isso o surpreendeu, ouso dizer, mas ele não se afastou. Uma mão desceu até minha cintura, enviando arrepios pelo meu corpo, e a outra ficou ali, brincando no meu cabelo. Ele estava ali, encostando seus lábios nos meus, sem saber que eu estava pronta para pular em cima dele. No entanto, aquele momento surreal e maravilhoso foi quebrado. Assim que ouvimos o miado de madame Nora, afastamo-nos de um pulo. Completamente vermelha, terminamos a ronda sem falar nada e eu me afastei dele imediatamente.

Eu deveria ter pulado nele e o arrastado até um armário de vassouras. Foi o que Alice me disse. Como se eu pudesse fazer algo assim. Okay, eu iria se a gata do Filch não tivesse atrapalhado. Eu agiria como uma mulher das cavernas, reivindicando-o como meu. _Meu._

Comia uma tortinha de abóbora. Estava sentada, espreitando Potter pelas frestas das estantes. Ele parecia um pouco estranho naquela noite. Já tinha dois dias desde que fizemos a ronda e, sim, confesso, fugi dele esse tempo inteiro. Eu posso ter me humilhado um pouco nisso, sabe? Talvez eu estivesse exagerando um pouco também.

Enfim. Vi quando ele tirou alguma coisa da mochila, parecia mais um pergaminho e o abriu. Não consegui entender o motivo de sua expressão. Primeira, ele ficou surpreso. Depois, chocado e por fim, maravilhada. Eu realmente esperava que não fosse uma carta de amor, mesmo que não parecesse ser uma. Ele olhou ao redor, seus olhos se fixando na prateleira onde eu estava.

Engoli em seco.

James se levantou, andando calmamente em minha direção. Ele tinha um sorriso presunçoso nos lábios, mais como um predador prestes a pegar sua presa. Engoli em seco de novo, meu coração acelerando. Ele ia me descobrir! Ele iria saber que eu era uma psicótica louca obsessiva. Esperei pelo meu fim, mas ele estranhamente não veio. James se postou do outro lado da estante, retirando um livro, os olhos fixos em algo que não era eu. Ainda bem, se ele me visse, veria que eu o devorava com os olhos. Então, assim, simplesmente saiu. Juntou suas coisas e saiu.

_Vejo você depois, Lily.

Arregalei os olhos. Não, não, não, não...

Parei, encontrando um bilhete na prateleira de onde ele havia retirado o livro de runas. Peguei-o, sentindo meu coração acelerar ainda mais. Um sorriso brotou em meus lábios e me senti espetacularmente bem. Joguei a mochila em minhas costas, correndo para alcançá-lo. Ele não pareceu surpreso quando me postei ao seu lado.

_Eu adoraria.

O sorriso em seu rosto era tão grande quanto o meu, senão ainda maior. Sem sequer pensar, inclinei-me em sua direção, depositando um beijo leve e casto em sua bochecha. Okay, não foi leve e casto, mas também não foi um beijo na boca. Na verdade, eu posso ter demorado um pouco e pressionado um pouco.

_Vejo você amanhã.

Sorri ante sua expressão surpresa e acelerei meu passo. Não me importava que ele logo fosse jogar na minha cara que eu era um voyeur. Eu podia ser até, mas, com certeza, teria muito mais prazer em estar com ele do que apenas observá-lo. Sem malícia.

_Okay, talvez um pouco de malícia._

Guardei o bilhete em minha bolsa, sentindo que ainda sorria feito idiota quando entrei no salão comunal e, mais tarde, quando fui dormir.

_**Um dos meus sonhos para o futuro seria estar com você. Da próxima vez, que tal se você apenas se sentasse comigo?**_

_**P.S.: Hogsmead amanhã? **_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Alguém sabe o que era o tal pergaminho? ;)**

**Beijos, meus caros!**


End file.
